Drowing in Dreams
by KiraKokoro
Summary: When Gaara and Etsuko  OC  are invited to a party at Naruto's what will happen when they are drunk and locked in a closet. Lemon-ish GaaraxOC rated M for safety


Gaara and Etsuko were sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment they shared together when the phone rang. Gaara sighed and went into the kitchen to answer it. "Naruto?" Etsuko guessed, smiling at the peeved look on Gaara's face.

"Naruto," he confirmed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gaara!" The younger man's voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "I'm having a Christmas Eve party Friday! Do you and Etsuko wanna come?" Gaara told Naruto to hold and asked Etsuko if she wanted to attend. She was enthusiastic about the idea. And that's how they end up on Naruto's doorstep that Friday evening.

Gaara was not very happy to be there, but Etsuko was. She had made sure he looked decent and then dragged him out of the house, practically skipping the five blocks to the house Naruto and Hinata shared. Sasuke and Saukra were supposed to be coming too.

Gaara was not a very social person. He would rather have stayed home on Christmas Eve to open a few early presents with Etsuko. But no, Naruto had to disrupt his life once again. At least if Sasuke was coming there would be booze there. Gaara planned on getting very drunk, so he could pretend the party never happened.

He sighed heavily when Hinata's flushed face greeted them. Her hair was disheveled and her shirt looked as though it had been buttoned in a rush. There was also a large hickey on the side of her neck. "Hello, guys," she said shakily. "Come on in." She gestured them to the couch that sat in a richly furnished living room. Across from the large room was the kitchen where Naruto walked in only his boxers, which were hanging precariously low on his hips. "Hey!" He greeted them. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure!" Etsuko answered before Gaara could open his mouth. When Naruto turned around to rummage in then fridge Gaara noticed long scratch marks down the blonde boy's back. The scratches looked like they had been delivered by long fingernails. Hinata, who turned redder when Naruto turned around, had long finger nails.

"Naruto!" she whined. "Go put some clothes on, please!" He turned back around to look at her.

"Fine." He gave the drinks in his hands to Hinata and trudged off to the bedroom. Hinata laughed nervously. "Heh. He just got out of the shower." Naruto's hair was dry. But Etsuko ignored the flaw.

"Right," she chirped. "Give me a tour of the house would you? It's the first time I've been here." Hinata, relieved led Etsuko out of the room just as Naruto walked back in. He flashed a wolfy grin at Gaara, who smirked back. Naruto sighed as he plopped down beside Gaara.

"Fucking right before a party, Naruto? That's so like you."

Naruto frowned. "Don't act like you and Etsuko never have sex."

"I didn't say we didn't. But you and Hinata are like rabbits. It's a wonder she's not pregnant."

Naruto grinned again. "I know, man. That would suck if she was. I mean I want kids and all, just not now." They bragged about how often they had sex until the girls walked back into the room—which was about the time the doorbell rang. Naruto popped off the couch to answer it. Gaara waved when Sasuke in Sakura walked. Sasuke held up a bottle of Schnapps proudly. "I brought booze." He grinned.

Two hours later Naruto and Hinata had slunk off to their bedroom after 20 minutes of passionate kissing on the couch. Sasuke, who always drank way too much, had passed out on the couch after the happy couple vacated it. Sakura was somewhere in the kitchen, and Gaara was shit-faced drunk. He was also locked in a closet with Etsuko whom he had been trying to kiss, but her face kept moving. His vision was blurry.

Tired of watching Gaara miss her lips by a mile, a sober Etsuko kissed him first knowing the consequences. Gaara was always horny when he was drunk and her kiss had broken any self control he had left. He moaned into the lips and pushed Etsuko against the wall, almost knocking the breath from her. He deepened the kiss when he forced open her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring. She put her arms around his neck and tried to stay upright even though her knees felt like jelly.

Gaara's hands had found there way into her shirt and were expertly undoing her bra. Etsuko, taking her arms from his neck, groped his ass. Gaara groaned and moved Etsuko to the floor where he straddled her. Still moving her lips against his Etsuko bucked her hips against Gaara's swelling pants. His fingers worked furiously as he tried to unbutton her shirt. He gave up when the buttons too kept moving and let Etsuko do it as he removed his own shirt. When they were both shirtless Gaara pulled off the already loose bra and started to kiss her again, leading a hot trail down her jaw and neck. When he reached her breasts he pinched he nipple between her fingers. She mewled and squirmed beneath him. He kissed her again, massaging her breasts, and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. She had her finger in the waist band of his boxers—

And he woke up with his head hurting like hell and his stomach threatening to rebel. He opened his eyes to find himself on a couch. Looking around, he found himself to still be at Naruto's. He gasped when Etsuko's face looked down at him, smiling like she had a secret. "Hey, you're awake." He groaned and then reddened as he remembered what happened. He thought it better not to bring it up.

"How long was I out?"

"Well you got locked in the closet around midnight, and it's about noon now… so 12 hours?"

"Woah wait, why was I in a closet?" He played stupid.

"Sakura tried to get us to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, but she couldn't find me so she just put you in the closet." This made Gaara back track.

"I was in there _alone_?"

"Yeah, why?" Etsuko looked at him curiously. Gaara blushed. She raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Having some wet dreams, Gaara-kun?"

She giggled maniacally as he lit up like a tomato. "Shut up."


End file.
